


It's the Chance I've Gotta Take

by cleverly



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e17 Guilty Pleasures, Guilty Pleasures, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: What if Sam's reaction to Blaine's "Against All Odds" performance had been a little different?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently rewatched Glee and my love for these two has increased tenfold. I love Blaine and Sam so much; their relationship is my absolute favourite on the show, romantic or platonic. So, I decided to try writing a little something for them and I came up with this! This'll definitely not be my last Blam fic; I have tons of ideas for new fics, longer fics, that hopefully you'll see soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Blaine didn’t know what he was doing; he knows that this could ruin him. It could ruin one of the greatest relationships he’s ever had, with one of the greatest people he’s ever known. But, he has to get it out. He has to release his feelings some way, and if there’s one thing Blaine’s learned from being in New Directions, it’s that there’s no better way to release his feelings, than through song. 

So here he is, sitting in the Auditorium, ready to put his heart on the line. The glee club was scattered around in the seats, but Blaine only has eyes for one of them. Sam. Sam, who was sitting in the middle of them all, next to Kitty; who smiles at Blaine and gives him a thumbs up when he catches his eyes. 

Blaine’s heart skips at the encouraging look on Sam’s face and quickly looks away. Taking a deep breath as the spotlight shines down on him, he begins playing.

He puts all his heart into the words of the song, begging Sam to understand what he was saying, through the lyrics. He looks over as he sings, towards his friends, but his eyes remain only on Sam. His eyes search Sam’s face for something, _anything,_ but Sam’s expression remains blank, his eyes never leaving Blaine’s.

When the song draws to a close, as Blaine sings his last note and looks down at the piano keys, a sharp silence falls over the Auditorium. Moments pass before New Directions stand up and begin applauding. He looks over and smiles awkwardly, before clearing his throat as he stands up and walks away from the piano. Blaine shoves his hands into his pockets and looks at the ground bashfully, as they continue to clap.

“So, who was that about Blaine?” Tina inquires, eyebrow raised.

Blaine gave a silent thanks to Kitty, as she smacked Tina on the arm from above her, telling her to be quiet. He stutters out a reply; claims how it was “obviously about Kurt” and that he was “no longer in the closet about his love for Phil Collins”.

More awkward applause follows, as Sam says, “Give it up, for Blaine Anderson.”

Shortly after, everyone clears out of the Auditorium, leaving Blaine by himself. He watches Sam sling his bag over his shoulder, before walking out the door, never once looking over at Blaine; Blaine’s stomach dropping when he realizes Sam wasn’t waiting for him. He goes and sits back down on the piano bench, placing his head in his hands. 

“What was I thinking?” He mutters to himself. He can’t believe he just did that. Now everyone knew about his feelings for Sam— _including Sam._ That had been Blaine’s intention all along with his song, but as the feeling of dread settles in his stomach, he couldn’t help but regret his decision.

His friendship with Sam could be over.

He shakes his head, letting out one low groan of frustration, before he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. Taking it out of his pants, his heart leaps at the name on his screen: _Sam._

_**meet me in the choir room now** _

Confused and nervous by his friend’s text, the brunette quickly pockets his phone and makes his way to the choir room. It was well past school hours and the only remaining people in the building were a few stray students and faculty, but Blaine spots none of them on his way.

The tapping of his shoes the only sound in the empty school halls, other than his beating heart, which pounds away in Blaine’s ears.

Gathering his courage, he turns the final corner and walks into the choir room. The empty choir room?

“Sam?” Blaine calls out, his eyes scanning the room for the blonde.

The sound of the door closing behind him causes Blaine to wheel around, catching sight of his best friend.

“What’s the emergency?” Blaine questions, heart picking up as Sam continues to say nothing.

Without so much as uttering a word, Sam quickly crosses the room, stopping inches away from Blaine. Sam places his hands on either side of Blaine’s neck, his thumb running along his pulse point, which jumps at the sudden contact. Before Blaine could question his actions, Sam closes the distance between them and places his lips onto Blaine’s.

Blaine hand comes up and clutches at Sam’s arm, pushing back against Sam’s lips for a moment, before breaking away.

“Sam...? What? What are you—?” Blaine stutters, his wide eyes searching Sam’s face for answers.

Sam kisses his lips once more quickly before pulling back. “Please Blaine,” Sam whispers, his eyes pleading. “Please tell me that this is what you want. Please tell me that I didn’t misunderstand your song and that you want this?”

“I— I just—“ Blaine falters, not believing his ears. _Did Sam want him back?_

 _“Blaine,”_ Sam repeats, his voice even more urgent than before.

“Yes.... Yes, I want this.” He admits, his voice trembling slightly. Sam brings one of his hands to the small of his back, bringing their bodies even closer together, as Blaine releases a shaky breath. 

“You want what?” Sam says against his neck, as he proceeds to press his lips along his throat, up his collar, towards Blaine’s ear, where he murmurs. “Come on, say it.”

“I want _you._ ” Blaine confesses, grabbing a fistful of Sam’s hair and bringing their lips back together.

Sam wraps his other arm around Blaine’s back, kissing back just as furiously. He whines when the smaller boy nibbles on his bottom lip, their tongues touching, sending both their heads spinning.

All the while, Blaine’s brain is screaming: _Is this actually happening?!_

Several moments past before they separate, panting heavily as they calm down their racing hearts; neither attempt to step away from the other’s embrace, remaining wrapped in each other’s arms. 

“Sam...” Blaine says, clearing his throat. “We need to talk. I’m a little confused; I thought you were straight?”

The blonde smiles, his nose scrunching up in the cute way that Blaine loves. “I don’t like using labels. But what I can say is that I _like_ you, dude. I’ve known that you’ve been attracted to me all year, but I didn’t think you thought past my looks.”

“You’re so much more than your looks, Sam.” Blaine says sincerely. “You’re my best friend. You’re sweet and considerate. You’re so selfless and care so much about the people you love.” Blaine confesses, bringing his hand up and pushing Sam’s hair out of his eyes. “You’re the one the greatest people I’ve ever met.”

Sam ducks his head, clearly embarrassed. “You’re one of the greatest people I’ve ever met, too.” He responds, smiling shyly.

“So,” Blaine grins, taking a step back from Sam, and intertwining their hands. “What does this mean?”

“Well B," Sam says, with a smile matching Blaine's. "I think this means I’m going to ask you on a date. How's tomorrow night?”

"Tomorrow night is perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
